Sorte
by Lara Boger
Summary: Quando Aki fica doente, Ueno tem a chance de dizer tudo o que sente./ Continuação de "Temores" Ueno POV - YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Sensitive Pornograph não me pertencem, sendo propriedade de Ashika Sakura. Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Sorte**

Sou um cara de sorte.

É, acho que posso me considerar assim. Nunca fui o tipo de cara que alguém pudesse parar e prestar atenção, não tenho nada de especial, nem nenhum talento incomum. Sou um universitário com notas medianas, trabalhando e ganhando o bastante para pagar as contas e não muito mais que isso.

Porém, ainda assim sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo. Tenho em meus braços algo muito precioso: Aki-chan está deitado em meu colo, levemente encolhido enquanto faço carinho em seus cabelos. Sua pele ainda está um pouco quente, resultado da febre baixa. Algo com o qual eu tentava não me preocupar demais. Eu sabia que ia passar logo, o médico me disse. Eu deveria ficar tranqüilo quanto a isso. É uma questão de tempo.

Sinto sua respiração leve e tranquila. Aki está dormindo, cansado e abatido por causa do remédio, o que era absolutamente normal. Tento me mover o mínimo possível, sem querer atrapalhar o seu descanso. Foi um custo fazê-lo relaxar e não vou estragar esse momento. Nem pensar.

Acaricio seu rosto em um movimento suave. Contemplo seus traços bonitos e sorrio quase sem perceber. Tenho motivos pra sorrir e estar feliz. Eu finalmente tive coragem de dizer o que sinto, e Aki finalmente acreditou no que era um fato concreto.

Eu gosto dele.

Não sei quando começou e nem me importo em tentar definir uma data. Para mim, isso é uma perda de tempo. Tenho coisas mais importantes pra pensar e cuidar. Ele está acima de tudo, principalmente agora.

Ele está doente. Uma virose comum, mas agravada pelo fato de não se alimentar direito. Está com anemia e isso o deixa mais fraco. Nem preciso dizer o quanto fiquei assustado, mas posso dizer que o pior já passou.

É claro: fiquei em casa cuidando dele. Não me importava que fosse sábado. Sequer pensei em outros planos, nem nada seria tão importante. Foi Aki quem pareceu não ter ficado muito feliz com a ideia. Não que ele pretendesse sair ou tivesse qualquer compromisso inadiável. O problema era comigo, ele não queria que eu ficasse. Demorei a entender, e mesmo depois de compreender, fingi não ter notado.

Deixei-o na cama, para que descansasse. Estava pálido e fraco, a pele já tão clara parecia até mesmo cinzenta e sua febre estava alta. E eu estava louco tanto por isso quanto por sua insistência em me fazer acreditar que estava bem e não precisava de cuidados mesmo que sequer conseguisse ficar sentado. Ele parecia querer se livrar de mim.

Admito: fiquei magoado. Achei que havia feito algo errado. Aki estava tão distante de mim nos últimos dias...

Tentei não transparecer essa mágoa. Não podia ceder. Então deixei-o na cama e fui para a cozinha preparar algo pra ele. Aki precisava se alimentar e não poderia ser qualquer coisa. Resolvi preparar uma sopa, pois com certeza seria melhor do que um macarrão instantâneo.

Fui rápido em cortar os legumes e preparar tudo. Precisava ser breve pra dar toda a atenção a ele... talvez assim Aki não precisasse piorar sua própria dor de cabeça ao erguer o tom de voz para que eu o ouvisse perguntar se poderia sair da cama. Óbvio que minha resposta seria "não", mas ainda assim prefiro poupa-lo do esforço.

Eu me distraí. E bastou que eu apagasse o fogo para ouvir um barulho estranho, seguido por um gemido. Chamei por Aki, e como não tive uma resposta depois de um segundo, saí correndo, preocupado com que poderia encontrar. Não sei se minha voz soou estranha no meu chamado, mas assim que me aproximei ele se encolheu sobre a cama, sem olhar pra mim. Cheguei um pouco mais perto e vi o que aconteceu: ele tinha vomitado na cama.

_- __Gomen__, Ueno-chan. Eu não queria... me desculpe. _

Por que ele estava se desculpando, afinal? Fosse como fosse, nem fiquei pensando muito nisso. Eu o peguei no colo e o tirei da cama. Não queria que ele passasse mal de novo por sentir aquele cheiro. Deixei-o sentado no sofá e me abaixei a sua frente. Queria ver seus olhos mas ele não me olhou. Ficou com a cabeça baixa. Notei seu corpo trêmulo, e de sua voz escutei novamente um pedido de desculpas.

- _Gomen_.

E simplesmente não resisti.

_- Por que está me pedindo desculpas, Aki? _

_- Eu vomitei na sua cama. _

_- E daí? O médico disse que poderia acontecer. _

- _... Eu não queria te aborrecer._

_- Acha que estou aborrecido? Por quê? Tenho motivos pra isso? _

_- Sujei a sua cama. _

_- É só trocar os lençóis e a fronha e mandar pra lavanderia. _

_- Está um belo sábado lá fora e estou te obrigando a ficar trancado comigo. Não precisa ficar preso aqui por minha causa, justamente no dia livre. _

Não acreditei quando o ouvi dizer isso. Como assim me obigando? Ele achava que eu estava zangado? Como? Tudo o que eu mais queria durante aquela tarde era ficar por perto!

Como ele era capaz de pensar nisso?

_- Ei, não estou sendo obrigado a nada. Estou aqui porque quero! Não vai conseguir se livrar de mim hoje, Aki. Não vou te deixar sozinho nesse estado_.

Não sei se fui ousado, mas apenas cedi a um impulso incontrolável quando sentei ao seu lado e o puxei para que deitasse a cabeça no meu colo. Beijei o seu rosto e logo disse o que há tempos eu queria dizer mas me faltava coragem.

_- Quando você vai entender que eu gosto de você, Aki-chan? _

Aqui me olhou de uma forma, que pensei ter dito alguma coisa errada, mas logo percebi que sua expressão era de descrença.

_- Não estou brincando. _

Aguardei sua resposta enquanto observava seu rosto. O espanto continuava ali embora não mais a descrença. Embaraço, talvez.

_- Eu... não esperava._

_- Não? Puxa... até achei que estivesse dando muita bandeira. Pensei que estivesse tentando me dar um fora sem me ofender._

_- Não mereço seu afeto._ - ele me disse, num tom de voz hesitante. Triste.

Aki me pareceu triste, mais triste do que um dia pensei que veria. E eu odiei perceber isso. Não sei como consegui parecer calmo diante disso. Como assim ele não merecia o meu afeto? Por quê?

_- Não sei pelo que passou para ter uma ideia ridícula como essa, mas isso não é verdade. Precisa tirar isso da cabeça. Você parece ser alguém seguro, mas é tão arredio... achei que o indeciso aqui era eu._

_- Você sabe o que eu era, sabe como os outros me tratavam._

_- O que isso tem a ver? Acha mesmo que tem alguma importância? Isso não te faz menos digno de afeto, Aki. Gosto de você e isso não vai mudar._

Ele ainda parecia incrédulo quando o abracei, encostando meu rosto no dele. Se ainda esperei por uma recusa, ela não veio. Aki me abraçou de volta com tanta força que por um momento pensei que o estivesse machucando ou estivesse com medo de mim. Fiz um carinho em seus cabelos, pensando que isso pudesse acalma-lo, um gesto nenhuma malícia. Também não fiz nenhuma pergunta.

Senti seus braços afrouxarem, como se aos poucos estivesse ganhando mais confiança. Não me incomodei se por acaso ele estivesse me machucando com aquele abraço esmagador. Aki precisava disso. Era um gesto de carinho que custava muito pouco, e nunca seria capaz de negar isso a ele.

_- Eu também gosto muito de você, Ueno-chan _

Continuei ali, fazendo carinho. Aki-chan adormeceu, mas não parei. Não tinha pressa nem compromisso. Meu compromisso era apenas com ele: em cuidar para que melhorasse, de ganhar sua confiança e faze-lo superar qualquer trauma. Aki-chan tinha muitas cicatrizes e isso não iria mudar, mas ao menos eu podia fazer com que isso fosse apenas um passado distante. Mostrar a ele que era tão digno de afeto quanto qualquer um.

Não sei se o mereço, ou o que vai acontecer no futuro. Se ele realmente sente algo por mim ou se é apenas gratidão, embora nem entenda a razão disso. Não sei o que esperar e nem se devo esperar qualquer coisa.

Sempre pensei no que iria ser depois, e depois... amanhã e depois de amanhã. E pelo menos por agora prefiro pensar no presente, tendo o futuro no máximo como o que acontecerá daqui a algumas horas, em pensar se Aki-chan vai acordar bem ou precisará de um remédio ou de um chá, ou quanto tempo vou demorar pra ver seu sorriso.

De resto, o que o futuro reserva não é apenas uma questão de atitudes, mas também de sorte.

E nesse momento, sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo. É tudo que importa.

**Fim**


End file.
